Back again
by Amazia
Summary: Arina und Laura kehren in ihre alte Schule zurück, um sich das Trimagische Turnier anzusehen. Keine von ihnen ahnte, dass dies der Beginn ihres größten Abenteuers werden könnte...
1. Default Chapter

„Kannst du mir bitte sagen, was wir hier machen?"„Wir besuchen unsere alte Schule. Was denkst du denn?"„Und warum machen wir das ausgerechnet jetzt?" „Weil ich jetzt Lust dazu habe."Laura seufzte. „Wie wär's, wenn wir endlich rein gehen? Ich frier mir hier draußen noch die Zehen ab."Arina blickte ihre Freundin an. „Jetzt sei nicht so wehleidig. Erstens ist es nicht so kalt und zweitens brauchen wir einen großen Auftritt."Laura verdrehte die Augen und warf ihrer Freundin einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „OK. Kein großer Auftritt."„Du wirst auf keinen Fall mit einem Drachen durch die Decke fliegen."Arina zog einen Schmollmund. „Spielverderberin." Dann hellte sich ihre Miene jedoch wieder auf und sie meinte: „Wir könnten uns rein schleichen wie James Bond."„Arina."„Gut. Dann gehen wir eben wie ganz normale Hexen in das Schloss."„Das ist Musik in meinen Ohren."Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung öffnete Arina das große Holzportal, das in das Innere von Hogwarts führt. „Wohin gehen wir? Dumbledores Büro?"fragte Laura. „Nein, Gott bewahre! Ich war den Großteil meiner Schulzeit in diesem Büro. Lass uns in die Große Halle gehen."„Aber da sind doch die ganzen Schüler und Lehrer und die Schüler und Direktoren von Beauxbotans und Durmstrang."Ein vielsagendes Lächeln erhellte das Antlitz der Hexe. „Je sais. (Ich weiß)"meinte sie. Bevor Laura es verhindern konnte, öffnete Arina die Tür mit Magie. Allerdings hatte sie etwas zuviel Kraft verwendet. Die beiden Flügel der Tür krachten mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Stille umgab sie. Hunderte verdutzte und erschrockene Gesichter sahen die beiden Frauen an.  
  
„Uups."meinte Arina. Laura blickte ihre Freundin an. „Uups? Du ruinierst fast die ganze Schule und alles was du sagst ist Uups?!!"„Was hast du denn erwartet, was ich sage? Ich meine Nil Armstrong hatte für sein „Ein kleiner Schritt für mich, aber ein großer Schritt für die Menschheit"wenigstens die ganze Reise zum Mond Zeit."Laura hielt ihre Hände, die zu einer würgenden Geste geformt waren, vor Arinas Gesicht, Doch dann ließ sie diese wieder sinken. Sie seufzte und begann mit ihren Fingerspitzen ihre Schläfen zu massieren. „Geht's wieder?"fragte Arina und blickte ihre Freundin an. Als diese nach einigen Sekunden immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, zuckte die Hexe mit den Schultern und ging den Gang, der rechts und links von den Haustischen gesäumt wurde, entlang. Vor dem Lehrertisch blieb sie stehen. Dort schlug sie die Kapuze ihres dunkelblauen Samtumhanges zurück. Das Licht der Kerzen brach sich in dem schwarzen Kristall, der auf ihrer Stirn ruhte. Ein silbernes Geschmeide, welches in die Frisur der jungen Frau eingewebt war, hielt ihn dort fest. Die blauen Augen mit dem grünen Ring um die Pupille blickte den Schuldirektor an. Ein Lächeln erhellte ihre zart rosanen Lippen und ihr feines Antlitz. „Lady's and Gentlemen, the queen of chaos is back in the house."Die Stille in dem Raum war fast erdrückend. Plötzlich begann der Schuldirektor zu lachen. Er erhob sich. „Arina. Es freut mich dich und Laura wiederzusehen. Doch was verschafft mir die Ehre? Ich dachte, du wolltest so schnell nicht wieder kommen."„Immerhin habe ich eine Generation gewartet."  
  
„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid! Ich wollte sie aufhalten, aber sie war wieder einmal schneller als ich."mischte sich nun Laura ein. Die Kapuze ihres weinroten Samtumhanges war von ihrem Haupt gerutscht und gab ihre blonde, fast weiße Haarpracht preis. „Aber Laura. Ich habe Arina doch versprochen, dass sie immer zu Besuch kommen kann, wenn und wann sie will."Arina warf Laura einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Und ich halte meine Versprechen. Außerdem habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass sie genau dann kommen wird, wenn das Trimagische Turnier bei uns ausgetragen wird."„PSSST!!"zischte Arina. „Das muss doch nicht so laut verkündet werden, oder?"fauchte sie Dumbledore an. „Das ist also der wahre Grund für unseren Besuch."meinte Laura. Dabei blickte sie Arina mit zornig funkelnden Augen an. „Nun denn." sprach der Schuldirektor. „Dann nehmt doch Platz, Ich bin sicher, dass an euren alten Haustischen noch ein Sitz für euch frei sein wird."„Oh ja. Klasse."meinte Arina- Mit glänzenden Augen ging sie auf den Slytherin- Tisch zu. Kurz bevor sie bei ihm ankam, wurde sie von Laura jedoch zurück gerufen. „Arina!"„Ja?"„Das ist nicht unser alter Haustisch."Arina runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich bin doch in der Schulzeit immer dort gesessen."„Aber du warst in Gryffindor."„War ich?"„Ja."„Warum bin ich dann immer da gesessen?"„Weil du einem gewissen jemand, dessen Namen ich jetzt nicht nennen darf, aus dem Weg gegangen bist."Die Miene der Hexe hellte sich auf. „Verstehe!"meinte sie und setzte sich an den Gryffindor- Tisch. Laura tat es ihr mit einem geseufzten „Eu"gleich.  
  
Arina betrachtete den Jungen, der ihr gegenüber saß. Sein schwarzes Haar hatte anscheinend schon lange keine Bürste mehr gesehen. Seine grünen Augen verbarg er hinter einer runden Brille. Er erinnerte sie dunkel an jemanden. Allerdings kam sie nicht dahinter, an wen. „Hallo, junger Mann. Wie geht es uns denn so?"Der Angesprochene sah sie an. „Mir?"fragte er verdutz nach. „Ja. Oder hast du irgendwo einen Zwilling?"Der Junge lachte verlegen. „also. Da wir jetzt das Eis gebrochen haben, kann ich dir nun die wichtigste Frage deines Lebens stellen."Arina machte eine Pause für den dramatischen Effekt. Der Junge zog etwas irritiert die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wer bist du?"„Mein Name ist Harry Potter. War das jetzt die wichtigste Frage meines Lebens?"„Ja, genau...ähm... Du bist nicht zu fälliger Weise mit Lilie oder James Potter verwandt. Oder?"„Arina. So eine blöde Frage kannst aber nur du stellen. Er ist ihr Sohn."„Lilie war schwanger?"Laura sah ihre Freundin an. „Wir waren auf seiner Taufe. Erinnerst du dich?"„Äh...weißt du, wenn du mich so direkt fragst...nein." „Harrys Taufe hast du mit deiner Streiterei versaut."„Ich?"Ich streite doch nicht. Ich bin der friedliebendse Mensch auf dieser Welt."„Und was war das, was du mit Sirius angestellt hast?"„Ein Vorbote der Apokalypse."  
  
„Du kanntest meine Eltern?"fragte Harry. Ein Funken Neugier erschien in seinen Augen. „Natürlich. Wir sind mit ihnen in die selbe Klasse gegangen." antwortete Laura an Arinas Stelle. „Wenn du etwas über sie wissen willst, musst du Laura fragen. Ich habe nicht gerade viel von meinen Klassenkameraden mitbekommen. Ich war zu sehr mit meinen Studien beschäftigt."„Ja. Klar."meinte Laura und verdrehte vielsagend die Augen. „Aber ihr seht so jung aus."mischte sich ein rothaariger Junge ein. „Lass mich raten. Du bist ein Weasly. Oder?" Der Junge lief augenblicklich rot an. „Wenigstens kannst du dich noch an etwas erinnern."meinte Laura gehässig. „Sein Name ist Ron."sagte Harry. „Ich habe recht, oder?"fragte Arina, die den Zwischenkommentar ihrer Freundin überhört hatte. „Ja, Arina. Du hast Recht."Laura sah auf ihren Teller. Dieser war gefüllt mit wunderbaren Köstlichkeiten. Auch Arina widmete sich der Mahlzeit auf ihrem Teller. Was soviel bedeutete, dass sie die nächste viertel Stunde nichts anderes tat als schmausen, ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben. Der Schokoladekuchen hatte es ihr besonders angetan. Sie verdrückte drei große Stücke. Allerdings konnte sie nicht mit Laura mithalten, die fünf Stücke verzehrte... 


	2. Die 1 Nacht

„Was glaubst du, wo wir schlafen werden?"fragte Arina ihre Freundin nach dem Essen. „Nicht bei den Jungen."erwiderte Laura scharf. „Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht."„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"„Wen du mich so direkt fragst...Natürlich musst du mir glauben! Immerhin bist du meine beste Freundin!"„Ich bin die Einzige, die es länger als drei Minuten mit dir aushält."„Übertreib es nicht."Laura zog es vor auf die letzte Erwiderung der Hexe nicht einzugehen und antwortete nicht. Die Vertrauensschüler brachten di Schüler ihrer Häuser in deren Räume. Laura und Arina verabschiedeten sich von Harry und Ron. Sie warteten bis die Schüler die Halle verlassen hatten. Dann erhoben sie sich. Arina streckte sich ausgiebig. Dumbledore trat auf die beiden zu. Ihm folgte ein Mann mit schwarzem Haar, Hakennase und düsterem Gesichtsausdruck. „Serverus, mein lieber alter Freund! Wie geht es und denn so? Alles senkrecht im Hause Slytherin?"„Arina!! Kannst du nicht einmal in deinem taktvoll sein?"„No. Warum?"Laura verdrehte die Augen und schluckte die Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen hinunter. "Es freut mich auch sehr euch beide wiederzusehen." meinte Snape reserviert. „Warum bist du denn heute so kühl? Wir kennen uns doch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit."„Arina, lass ihn doch."Die Angesprochene blickte ihre Freundin an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen."meinte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern, „Ich fische nicht in deinen Gewässern."Bevor Laura dazu kam, ihren Unmut über diese Äußerung kund zu geben, schaltete sich Dumbledore ein. „Ihr könnt im Turm oben schlafen."„Welchen Turm? Ich meine: dies hier ist ein altes Schloss. Es hat massenweise Türme."„Ihr bekommt ein Zimmer im Astronomieturm. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hat dich dieser Turm schon immer in seinen Bann gezogen."„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Albus?"„Liegt vielleicht daran, dass du die meiste Zeit in meinem Büro verbracht hast, weil du versucht hast, dich auf diesen Turm zu schleichen."„Ja, genau."flüsterte Arina. Ihr Blick wirkte verträumt. Sie schien in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. „Von unserem Fenster haben wir sicherlich einen wunderbaren Blick auf die Umgebung."meinte Laura, der Arinas Verhalten nicht gerade gefiel. „Serverus wird es euch zeigen." meinte Dumbledore  
  
Als Arina wieder aus ihrem Traum erwachte, war sie schon unterwegs zu ihrem Zimmer. „He, Snape!"rief Arina. Aber der Zauberer ignorierte sie. Arina stöhnte auf. Manche Menschen änderten sich eben nie. Sie machte ein paar schnelle Schritte und schloss zu dem Mann auf. „Snape, ich möchte dich etwas fragen. „Warum nennst du mich nicht bei meinem Vornamen?"„Keine Ahnung. Alte Gewohnheit nehme ich an. Aber ich höre auf dich Snape zu nennen, wenn du mich nie wieder ignorierst."„Arina."meldete sich Laura zu Wort. „Lass ihn doch in Ruhe."Arina ignorierte die blonde Hexe. „Was bist du denn für ein Lehrer?"„Ich bin der Professor für Zaubertränke." „Wolltest du nicht Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste werden?"Snape antwortete nicht. Aber sein Gesicht schien noch härtere Züge zu bekommen. So weit dies überhaupt noch möglich war. „Du hast überhaupt kein Taktgefühl."meinte Laura. „Du wiederholst dich."kommentierte die junge Hexe die Kritik ihrer Freundin. Snape führte die beiden Frauen zu einem gemütlichen Zimmer. „Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe." verabschiedete sich der Professor. „Wenn du mit der Stimme „Ruhet in Frieden"gesagt hättest, wäre ich dir in Panik an die Gurgel gegangen." meinte Arina. Snape warf ihre einen stechenden Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ den Raum. „Warum ist er auf einmal so schnell verschwunden?"fragte Arina ihre Freundin. „Du hast ihn vertreiben."Laura wandte sich zu Arina um. „Sei mal ehrlich, Arina. Du hasst bis jetzt ziemlich viele Leute vergrault."„Weil ich sie nicht mochte, aber..." „Vielleicht solltest du dich ändern."Arina verengte die Augen. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"Laura seufzte. „Du solltest dich wieder mit Sirius vertragen. Ihr wärt ein so schönes Paar."„Das musste ja kommen."  
  
„Was hat er dir denn getan, dass du so sauer auf ihn bist?"„Nichts. Vergiss es einfach. Okay?"„Warum? Vielleicht ist er die Leibe deines Lebens."„Warum gestehst du Serverus nicht, dass du ihn liebst?"„Was?"„Du hast mich schon verstanden."„Das sind zwei verschiedenen Dinge!" „Vielleicht ist er die Liebe deines Lebens. Obwohl...wenn er wirklich die Liebe deines Lebens ist, dann tust du mir leid."„Du musst reden! Dein Geschmack, was Männer betrifft ist auch nicht gerade der Beste."„Ich könnte jetzt Stunden lang mit dir über dieses Thema streiten, aber dafür bin ich erstens zu müde und zweitens habe ich zuviel gegessen."Mit diesen Worten warf Arina ihren Umhang achtlos auf den Boden und ließ sich auf das breite Himmelbett fallen. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du den aufhebst." „Sicher hebe ich ihn auf...irgendwann einmal."„Arina!"„Was?!"„Wenn es nach dir ginge, würde dieses Zimmer binnen fünf Minuten im Chaos versinken."„Ich weiß."Laura seufzte. Die vollführte eine elegante Handbewegung. Gleich darauf krachte eine große Holztruhe neben ihr auf den Boden. „Wer ruiniert jetzt das Schloss?"Laura zog es vor, auf die Frage nicht zu antworten. Statt dessen begann sie die Truhe auszuräumen. Stille legte sich über die beiden Frauen. Lange Zeit war nichts anderes zu hören, als das Rascheln der Kleider, die Laura in den Kasten hängte und dem Säuseln des Windes. „Arina, darf ich dich was fragen?"brach die Stimme der Hexe, durch ihren sanften Klang die Stille. „Du tust es ja so uns so. Ich bezweifle, dass du dich von einem „nein"aufhalten lassen würdest."  
  
„Warum bist du damals immer auf den Turm gestiegen?"Arina setze sich auf. Sie sah Laura kurz an. Dann begann sie sich die Schuhe auszuziehen. „Arina, ich habe dich etwas gefragt."„Ich weiß."„Warum antwortest du dann nicht?" „Du hast mich nur gefragt, ob du mir eine Frage stellen kannst. Es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich sie dir beantworte. „Du musst sie mir aber beantworten."„Ich werde dir schon eine Antwort geben. Nur nicht jetzt." „Du bist gemein!"„Je sais. Wo ist mein Pyjama?"„Ich habe ihn in das oberste Fach gelegt."„Danke. Arina zog sich ihren Pyjama an. Danach ging sie in ein kleines Badezimmer, das durch eine Holztür von dem geräumigen Zimmer getrennt wurde. Sie löste die Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur. Ihre schwarze Lockenmähne viel wie ein Schleier auf ihren Rücken. Der schwarze Stein blieb jedoch auf ihrer Stirn. Auch das Silbergeschmeide, das ihn hielt, rührte sich nicht von seinem Platz. Arina seufzte. Sie sah ihr Spiegelbild an. „Zeig mir meine heile Welt."flüsterte sie ihrem Ebenbild zu. Der schwarze Kristall leuchtete kurz auf. Ihr Spiegelbild verschwand. Statt dessen konnte sie einen Sternen übersäten Himmel sehen. Auf der Brüstung des Turmes saß sie in jüngeren Jahren. Sie trug die Schuluniform von Hogwarts. Ein Junge mit schwarzem Haar saß neben ihr. Er blickte sie liebevoll an. Seinen rechten Arm hatte er um ihre Schulter gelegt. Arina seufzte. Mit einer einfachen Geste ließ sie die Erinnerung verschwinden und sah wieder in die Augen ihres Ebenbildes. „Wir werden langsam alt."meinte sie. Dann ging sie in das andere Zimmer zurück und legte sich schlafen. In ihren Träumen tauchte sie wieder in ihre heile Welt ein. Und wie jede Nacht verbrachte sie einige Stunden in der Vergangenheit. Genauso wie Laura... 


	3. 1 Tag

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Harry, Ron und Hermine beim Frühstück am Gryffindortisch. „Was glaubt ihr, wer die beiden Hexen gestern waren?"fragte Harry. „Ihre Namen sind Laura Sanktes und Arina Luzianus. In einem Buch habe ich einmal etwas über dies Arina und dem Kristall auf ihrer Stirn gelesen. Die beiden sind die letzten Erben zweier alter Zauberergeschlechter."meinte Hermine. „Was hast du über den Kristall gelesen?"fragte Ron neugierig. „Ich habe mir nicht alles haargenau gemerkt. Es war mehr eine Art Legende. Ein Fluch soll auf den Stein liegen. Er beschütz seinen Träger aber jedem anderen bringt er den Tod. Auch ist er dafür verantwortlich, dass alle Feinde des Trägers bestraft werden. Der Träger kann sich aussuchen wann, aber die Art der Rache bestimmt der Stein."„Krass."kommentierte Ron die Legende. „Sie kannte mein Eltern und Sirius."sprach Harry leise. „Meine Eltern kennt sie auch anscheinend."sagte Ron.

Die Tür der Großen Halle öffnete sich und Laura trat ein. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Samtkleid. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem langem Zopf geflochten. Sie ging auf ihren Platz von gestern zu und ließ sich dort nieder. „Guten Morgen"grüßte sie die drei Freunde. „Wo ist denn Arina?"fragte Ron neugierig. „Sie kommt gleich herunter. Sie hat verschlafen. Wieder einmal."Kaum waren die Worte über Lauras Lippen gekommen, da hallte auch schon Arinas Guten- Morgen-Gruß von den Mauern wieder. Alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. Erstaunen machte sich breit. Immerhin sah man selten einen Besucher in Hogwarts, der schwarze, enganliegende Jeans mit ausgestellten Enden und einem schulterfreien, langärmeligen hellblauen Oberteil, das mehr preisgab als verdeckte. Um ihren Hals trug sie ein schwarzes Lederband mit einem silbernen Medaillon. Ihre ebenfalls schwarze Stöckelschuhe erzeugten ein klackendes Geräusch auf den Steinfliesen. Ihr Haar hatte sie genauso kunstvoll hinauf gesteckt wie gestern.

„Bonjour mes professors!"rief sie den Lehrern, die an ihrem Tisch saßen, zu. Dumbledore lächelte und erwiderte den Gruß mit einer Geste seiner rechten Hand. Arina grinste zurück und ließ sich neben Laura nieder. „Warum kannst du nicht einmal etwas normales anziehen?"fragte Laura Arina, ohne diese jedoch anzublicken. „Ich habe etwas Normales an. Zumindestens für meine Umstände. Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich mein schwarze Seidenneglige angezogen hätte. "Laura antwortete nicht. Aber ihr Blick verriet, dass sie Arinas Bemerkung nicht schätzte. Arina zuckte die Achseln und widmete sich den anderen Personen am Tisch. „Hi, wie geht es uns denn heute so?"fragte sie die drei Freunde. „Danke, uns geht es gut."antwortete Harry. Die Hexe sah ihn an. „Du wunderst dich, warum ich deine und Rons Eltern kenne. Oder irre ich mich da?"sagte sie schließlich mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen. „Woher...?"Harry kam nicht mehr dazu die Frage fertig auszusprechen. Eine schwarze Katze sprang vor ihm auf den Tisch. „Diese jungen Leute von heute haben einfach keine Manieren mehr."sprach der Kater. „Ein weiß-blonder Satansbraten wollte mich fangen."Die grünen Augen des Tieres blickten Arina an, als wäre sie Schuld an dem Verhalten des Jungen. „Es wundert mich, dass du von Manieren redest. Immerhin sitzt du auf den Tisch."meinte die Hexe ohne auf die Blicke des Katers einzugehen.

„Ich hätte den Rotzlöffel fast die Augen ausgekratzt."„Nur weil er dich hochgehoben hat? Er wollte dich wahrscheinlich nur streicheln und hören wie du schnurrst."„Er wollte mir eine Glocke an den Schwanz binden und zusehen, ob ich sie wieder los werde und mich zu Tode renne."„Oooh, armer Baltasar."„Du hast Baltasar mitgenommen?"schaltete sich Laura ein. „Nicht bewusst." „Was heißt ´nicht bewusst ?"„Baltasar ist als blinder Passagier in meinem Schatten mit gereist."„Und seit wann weißt du, dass er hier ist?"Arina blickte auf die zart silberne Uhr, die sich um ihr linkes Armgelenk schmiegte. „Seit schätzungsweise...äh...ca. zehn Minuten."„Ach du heiliger Scheibenhaufen. Womit hab ich das verdient?"flüsterte Laura kopfschüttelnd. „Will sie, dass wir die Frage beantworten?"fragte Baltasar Arina. „Ich denke, dass war eine rhetorische Frage. Aber das Wort Scheibenhaufen macht mir Sorgen." erwiderte Arina. Der Kater sprang von dem Tisch auf den Schoß der Hexe. „Also. Was gibt es heute zum Frühstück?" fragte Baltasar. „Das, was du dir aussuchst."erwiderte Arina. „Seit wann können Katzen sprechen?"fragte Hermine erstaunt. Arina lachte. „Katzen können nicht sprechen. Das weiß doch nun wirklich jedes Kind."„Ach. Und das Tier auf deinem Schoß ist keine Katze oder wie?"„Nee. Das ist doch keine Katze."Die drei Freunde zogen erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Ich bin ein verzauberter Prinz."meinte Baltasar.

Bei diesen Worten richtete er sich stolz auf. „Ein Prinz?"fragte Ron noch einmal nach, weil er dachte, er hätte sich verhört. „Ich war ein wunderschöner, rothaariger Prinz mit den schönsten grünen Augen auf der Welt. Ich konnte die Herzen der Mädchen binnen Sekunden schmelzen lassen."„Übertreib nicht." sagte Arina nachdem sie einen Bissen Rührei hinunter geschluckt hatte. „Tu ich doch gar nicht."„Wenn du ein rothaariger Junge warst, warum bist du dann eine schwarze Katze geworden?"fragte Hermine skeptisch. Der Kater warf Arina einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Was?"fragt diese genervte. „Willst du nicht die Frage von Hermine beantworten. Arina warf Laura einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. „Sie mich nicht so an. Du hast das Ganze schließlich verbrochen."meinte diese. „Ich habe überhaupt nichts verbrochen. Ich wollte nur mein Wissen erweitern."Arina experimentiert wahnsinnig gerne mit Zaubertränken."erklärte Baltasar. „Snape hätte seine Freude mit mir."murmelte die junge Hexe vor sich her.


	4. 1 Tag

„Du hast also experimentiert. Mit was?"fragte Hermine neugierig. „Es gibt einen Trank, mit dem man sich in eine andere Person verwandeln kann. Ich wollte das Ganze so umwandeln, dass man sich auch in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Allerdings sollte der Trank schwarz sein. Aber meiner war seltsamer Weise rot. Deswegen habe ich ihn mit Lebensmittelfarbe eingefärbt."„Du hast was?!"fragte das Mädchen ungläubig nach. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was ihr Gegenüber gerade von sich gegeben hatte. „Ich wollte ihn eigentlich an Alienad Reuab testen. Sie war so eine richtig blöde Kuh. Immer, wenn ich sie gesehen habe, wollte ich ihren Kopf gegen eine Wand rammen. Inzwischen ist das nicht mehr soo schlimm. Ich will ihr Gesicht nur noch mit meiner Faust bekannt machen."Sie hob die rechte Hand und meinte: „Leichenhalle". Die andere Hand betitelte sie mit : „Und vor der hier hab ich selber Angst."Ron konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er verstand ihre Gefühle nur zu gut. „Und was geschah dann?"fragte Harry. „Ich habe den Trank in ein Glas gefüllt, es auf meinen Nachttisch gestellt und bin für kleine Mädchen gegangen. Als ich wieder zurück in meinem Zimmer war, war das Glas leer und Baltasar eine Katze." „Der schönste Kater auf der Welt."meinte Baltasar. „Aber Jungs dürfen nicht zu den Mädchenschlafsälen."sagte Hermine. Der empörte Unterton in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Arina jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kraulte ihren Freund am Kopf. Dieser schloss seine grünen Augen. Ein genüssliches Schnurren wurde hörbar. „Wir haben uns nie sehr oft an diese Regel gehalten."meinte Arina schließlich.

„Hier beide habt euch nie an Regeln gehalten."meinte Laura. Arina warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, beschloss aber, keinen weiteren Kommentar abzugeben. Um Arina keine Chance auf eine weitere Erwiderung zu geben und auch zu verhindern, dass die Hexe und der Kater noch mehr von den Geschehnissen in ihrer Schulzeit erzählten, fragte Laura die drei Freunde: „Welches Fach habt ihr denn jetzt?" Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundin die drei auf dumme Gedanken bringt. „Zaubertränke."erwiderte Ron. Sein Ton machte deutlich, wie gerne er dieses Fach hatte. Anscheinend würde er sich lieber beide Arme abhacken, als diese Stunden ertragen zu müssen. „He, Snape lässt grüßen! Meinst du, wir sollten ihn besuchen gehen?"fragte Arina an Baltasar gewandt. „Snape ist Lehrer?!"fragte der Kater ungläubig. „Ach Gott! Du schnallst aber auch nie was."seufzte die Hexe. „Arina, du wirst Serverus in Ruhe lassen. Hast du mich verstanden?"Die Angesprochene blickte auf Lauras mahnenden Finger. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich besser aufpassen. Mit deinen Nägeln kannst du einem die Augen ausstechen."„Arina!"„OK. Ich lasse ihn in Ruhe."„Du wirst nicht mit in den Unterricht gehen und du wirst auch keine Experimente durchführen."Arina verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde keine Experimente durchführen und nicht in den Unterricht gehen."wiederholte die Hexe die Worte ihrer Freundin. Laura sah Arina noch eine zeitlang forschend an. Als sie einigermaßen zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis war, widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstücksteller. Allerdings entging ihr so das verräterische Leuchten in den Augen ihrer Freundin...

Eine Stunde später befanden sich Arina und Baltasar in den düsteren Kellergewölben von Slytherin. Laura wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich in der Bibliothek ein bisschen umsehen. Sie wollte ihr Wissen erweitern. Arina hatte jedoch so eine Ahnung, dass Laura nur einen Weg finden wollte ihr eigenes Leben und das Arinas wieder in „geregelte Bahnen"zu lenken. „Hat Laura uns nicht verboten in den Unterricht zu gehen"„wer sagt, dass wir in den Unterricht gehen?"„Warum sind wir denn sonst hier?"„Wir warten bis der Unterricht vorbei ist."„Er hat erst angefangen. Warum sind wir dann jetzt schon hier?"„Weil wir den Raum suchen müssen. Du kannst dich nicht zufälliger Weise daran erinnern, wo er ist?" Baltasar setzte sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und ließ einen forschenden Blick über die Wände und Türen streifen. „Keine Ahnung."„Nein, was für eine Überraschung. Damit hätte ich jetzt am aller wenigsten gerechnet."Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und seufzte. „Warum dies Schlösser auch alle so groß sein müssen."

Bevor Baltasar zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, ertönte ein grässliches Heulen. Die Hexe wandte sich um. Baltasar sprang erschrocken hoch. „Peeves."flüsterte Arina. Kaum war der Name des Poltergeistes über ihre Lippen geglitten, erschien er auch schon vor ihr. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Schwert. „Arina. Welche Freude dich hier wieder zu sehen."Ein gehässiges Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Gesicht breit. „Bist du her gekommen, um wieder eine Niederlage einzustecken?"„Aber Peeves. Du weißt doch, was du verlierst."Der Poltergeist richtete sein Schwert auf die Hexe. „Das wird sich zeigen."fauchte er zornig. Arina lächelte. In ihrer rechten Hand erschien ebenfalls ein Schwert. „Arina. Das kannst du nicht machen. Du hast damals schon Ärger bekommen, wenn du mit ihm gekämpft hast. Was glaubst du, was jetzt passiert?"„Ich weiß es nicht. Lass es uns herausfinden. Außerdem kämpfen wir nicht. Wir spielen nur."Und dann begann der Schwertkampf zwischen der Hexe und dem Geist. Baltasar wich ängstlich in eine Nische zurück. Seine grünen Augen verfolgten den Kampf mit Furcht und Neugier. Arina parierte die Angriffe des Geistes geschickt. Wenn Peeves noch am Leben wäre, würde er jetzt aus tausend Wunden bluten. Das Schlimme an dem Kampf war nicht die Tatsache, dass es nie einen Gewinner oder Verlierer geben würde, sondern die, dass ziemlich viel kaputt ging. In den zwei Minuten, die der Kampf nun schon dauerte, hatten drei Fackeln und ein Gobelin darunter leiden müssen.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür, vor der die beiden kämpften, aufgestoßen. Wenn Peeves noch einen Körper gehabt hätte, wäre seine Nase nun gebrochen. So glitt die Tür durch ihn hindurch. Nur das Schert blieb in dem Holz stecken. „Was zum Teufel soll dieser verdammte Lärm!?!"donnerte Snape. Arina ließ ihr Schwert verschwinden und blickte Serverus mit unschuldigen Augen an. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir so laut sind." meinte sie kleinlaut. Hinter Snape tauchten die neugierigen Gesichter der Schüler auf. „Arina! Du solltest inzwischen alt genug sein um zu wissen, dass du hier keine Schwertkämpfe veranstalten darfst. Dumbledore hat es dir doch damals schon oft genug gesagt, oder !?!"Die Hexe nickte nur. „Aber er hat angefangen!!"brach es schließlich doch aus ihr heraus. „Arian!!"Sie zuckte zusammen. „Dafür werden dir Hauspunkte abgezogen. „Und welchem Haus willst du die Punkte abziehen? Ich bin keine Schülerin mehr."„Deinem alten Haus."„Das würdest du nicht wagen."„Willst du mich herausfordern?"Die Augen Arinas verengten sich. Doch bevor sie irgendetwas tun konnte mischte sich Baltasar ein:"Arina komm. Laura wartet schon auf und."Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde sich die Hexe trotzdem noch auf Snape stürzen. Doch dann wandte sie sich um, ging durch Peeves durch und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Doch bevor sie um die Ecke bog, sprach die noch mit majestätischer Stimme:" Irgendwann kommt auch die kleinste Gemeinheit zu einem zurück." Sie sah ihn an. „Aber dann wir dis doppelt so schlimm."

Dem Professor lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er den Blick der Hexe auffing. Arina wusste dies. Sie setzte erst nach einigen Sekunden, in denen die Spannung zwischen ihr und Snape fast greifbar war, ihren Weg fort. Baltasar folgte ihr mit leicht gesträubten Fell. er mochte Arina nicht, wenn sie wütend war. Man konnte nie wissen, welche Kräfte sie in so einem Zustand zu entfesseln vermochte. Denn sie war mächtig. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Nur Laura kam ihr an Kraft gleich. doch würde sie Arina aufhalten können, wenn diese nicht mehr sie selbst war?...


	5. Geheimnisse

Am Abend saß Arina schweigend am Tisch. Lustlos stocherte sie in ihrem Essen herum. Baltasar saß neben ihr und betrachtete die Hexe mit sorgenvollem Blick. Auch Laura war das seltsame Verhalten ihrer Freundin nicht entgangen. Auf dem Antlitz der blonden Hexe spiegelte sich Besorgnis wieder. „Arina. Was hast du denn?"fragte sie schließlich. Die blau-grünen Augen der Angesprochenen fixierten ihre Freundin. „Migräne."antwortete sie schließlich. „Migräne."wiederholte Laura ungläubig. „Und das soll ich dir glauben?"„Ich kann es dir auch genauer schildern. Allerdings bin ich der altmodischen Meinung, dass gewisse junge Menschen, die bei uns am Tisch sitzen, von den Lehrern über den weiblichen Körper aufgeklärt werden sollten."Laura runzelte die Stirn. „Aber trotzdem musst du doch etwas essen." meinte sie. „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Danke."„Aber du hast doch immer Hunger."„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen."„Zu Mittag hast du auch nichts gegessen. Du wirst mir noch zusammen brechen." Arina antwortete nicht. Sie stand auf und verließ die Halle. Laura sah ihr nach. „Was hat sie denn?"fragte sie Baltasar. „Ihre Periode."„Baltasar!!"Er seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist die ganze Zeit schon so komisch."„Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas mit Snape zu tun hat."„Vielleicht war Snape nur der Auslöser."Die Augen der Hexe verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Vielleicht führt sie etwas im Schilde."„Glaub ich nicht. Arina sieht anders aus, wenn sie neue Ideen für ein Experiment zusammen trägt."„Du solltest sie im Auge behalten."„Ey, ey Kapitän Laura."Der Kater sprang von seinem Platz und lief Arina nach.

Er fand die Hexe auf eine der vielen Stufen in den zweiten Stock sitzen. Baltasar setzte sich neben sie. Eine Zeit lang saßen die beiden nur schweigend da. Dann brach der Kater die Stille. „Also Arina. Wir zwei kennen uns schon ziemlich lange."„Das ist mir bewusst." „Ich weiß, wenn du etwas hast."„Du glaubst, du weißt, wann mir etwas fehlt."Baltasar ging nicht auf die Spitze seiner Freundin ein. Statt dessen fragte er: „Was hast du?"Arina seufzte. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre gefalteten Hände. Leise sprach sie: „Es beginnt wieder."„Was?"„Ich träume."„Das tut doch jeder irgendwann einmal."Die blau-grünen Augen der Hexe sahen ihn an. „Niemand träumt von einem Zauberer, dessen Name allein die Macht besitzt die Menschen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzten."Baltasar antwortete nicht sofort. Einige Augenblicke lang saß er nur da und starrte Arina ungläubig an. Dann räusperte er sich. „Das bedeutet, dass er wieder da ist. Oder?"„Ich weiß es nicht."„Weiß es Anira?"Arina blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Der Kater beobachtete sie. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich leichte Schatten gebildet. Sie wirkte blasser und zerbrechlicher als sonst. „Du musst es Dumbledore sagen."„Ich will das Turnier sehen."„Du musst es ihm sagen, Arina."„Nein!"fauchte sie ihn an. „Ich will das Turnier sehen. Ich will es sehen und meinen Spaß dabei haben. Ich will nicht die ganze Zeit darüber nach denken müssen, was passiert, wenn er wieder da ist. Ich will nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn sie wieder da ist."Dann stand sie auf und ging die Treppe hinauf. Baltasar sah ihr nach. Warum hatte das Schicksal bloß ihr diese Bürde auferlegt? Welcher Gott konnte so grausam? Der Kater schüttelte sein Haupt. Dann ging er in die große Halle zurück, aus der er gekommen war.

Wenige Minuten später fand er sich in der Gegenwart von Laura, Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid und Professor McGonagell wieder. Es hatte lange gedauert sich durch die Massen von Schülern zu kämpfen, die wieder zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gegangen waren. Laura entdeckte Baltasar als erstes. „Wie geht es Arina?" fragte sie mit besorgter Stimme. „Sie ist müde. Sie hat in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich gut geschlafen. Die Vergangenheit verfolgt sie."antwortete der Kater ausweichend. Laura runzelte die Stirn. „Macht sie sich sorgen um Sirius?"„Unter anderem." „Sie sieht ziemlich erschöpft aus."meinte Laura. „Nach dem Kampf den sie sich heute mit Peeves geleistet hat, kann man ihr das auch nicht übel nehmen."warf Snape mit kalter Stimme ein. Laura blickte zuerst den Lehrer und dann den Kater an. „Baltasar!?!" „Ja?"„Wovon spricht Serverus?"„Ich habe keine Ahnung." meinte dieser. Sein Blick wanderte nervös durch den Raum. Dann sah er wieder Laura an. „Ich glaube, ich sollte zu ihr gehen und sie bewachen. Wer weiß, was Arina sonst noch anstellt." meinte er schließlich. So schnell er konnte, ohne jedoch richtig zu laufen, verließ er die Halle. Er wusste nur zu gut, was er und Arina für Ärger bekommen würden, wenn Laura von dem kleinen Schwertkampf im Kellergewölbe erfuhr. In diesem Punkt glichen sich Laura und Snape wie ein Ei dem anderen...

„Bist du schon einmal mit einem Besen geflogen?"„Arina, ich bin ein Kater. Wie soll ich auf einem Besen fliegen?"Arina verdrehte die Augen. „Bist du schon einmal auf einem Besen geflogen, als du noch ein Mensch warst?"„Nee. Meine Mutter hat mir nicht einmal erlaubt Fahrrad zu fahren. Hätte ich sie um einen Besen gebeten, hätte sie mich zum Psychologen geschickt um festzustellen, ob ich Selbstmord gefährdet bin."Arina betrachtete den Besen vor sich. „Ich bin auch noch nie auf so einem Ding geflogen."„Dann lass lieber die Finger davon."„Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Sirius hat es auch irgendwie geschafft. Und was der kann, kann ich schon lange."„Ich bin der Meinung, dass du die Finger davon lassen solltest. Am Ende brichst du dir noch den Hals."„Du wiederholst dich, mein Schatz."Arina hob eine Hand über den Besen. „Hoch."Ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden des Korridors wider. Der Besen schwebte in die Höhe. „Wer sagt´s denn."„Arina, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das nicht tun."„Du bist aber nicht ich."„Ich flehe dich an: Steig nicht auf den Besen."„Meinst du, man kann sich darauf stellen, wie auf ein Snowboard?"„Die meisten sitzen auf dem Stiel." „Das ist langweilig."„Das fördert dein Überleben." Arina ignorierte ihn. Vorsichtig stellte die Hexe zuerst den einen und dann den anderen Fuß auf den Stiel. Mit ausgestreckten Armen gelang es ihr das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Du wirst herunter fallen und sterben."„Also wirklich, Baltasar. Jetzt klingst du schon wie Laura."„Laura würde drastischere Maßnahmen ergreifen."„Du bist nicht Laura."Auf den Lippen der Hexe erschien ein vielsagendes Lächeln. „Und jetzt: Ene meine Besenstiel, flieg mit mir bis ans Ziel. Hex, hex."Kaum waren die Worte über die Lippen der Hexe gehuscht, bäumte sich der Besen auf und zischte los.


	6. Wenn Hexen fliegen

Ein überraschter Schrei löste sich aus der Kehle der Hexe. Sie ging etwas in die Knie, damit sie das Gleichgewicht besser halten konnte. Sie flog durch die Gänge der Schule, bis sie zu dem Treppenhaus kann. Ohne lange zu überlegen, umklammerte sie mit ihren Händen den stiel und schoss senkrecht in die Höhe. Da sich die Treppen bewegten, kam sie oft nur mit viel Glück an ihnen vorbei. Laura, die gerade eine Stige hinunter gehen wollte, schrie laut den Namen ihrer Freundin, als sie das schwarze Geschoss erkannte, welches an ihr vorbeisauste. Die Bücher, die sie getragen hatte, waren ihr vor Schreck aus den Händen gefallen. Bevor sie jedoch zu einer Standpauke ansetzten konnte, zischte Arina abermals an ihr vorbei und verschwand in einem Der Korridore des Erdgeschosses. Ohne lange zu überlegen , lief Laura ihrer Freundin nach. Die Bücher ließ sie achtlos liegen. „Arina!!! Komm auf der Stelle von diesem Ding runter!!!"rief sie, als sie die Hexe das nächste Mal erblickte. Arina vollführte einen Looping. Erneut flog sie an Laura vorbei. Dabei rief sie ihrer Freundin zu: „ Wenn du mir sagen kannst, wie man das Ding anhält, werde ich runter kommen!"Laura lehnte sich keuchend gegen eine der Wände. Wenn sie noch genug Atem gehabt hätte, hätte sie Arina erklärt, dass ihre Handlungsweise der einer Zehnjährigen entsprach.

Schließlich schaffte sie es doch Arina einen Rat entgegen zu schleudern, als diese wieder an ihr vorbei flog. „Dann spring ab!!!"„ Spinnst du!?! Da breche ich mir alle Knochen!!"„Wenn du nicht springst, wirst du dir mehr als nur ein paar Knochen brechen!!!"„Woher nimmst du diese Weisheit!?!"„Dreh dich um!!!"Arina tat wie ihr geheißen war. Sie schrie laut auf, der Besen raste auf eine Wand zu und es gab keine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Sie konnte nicht mehr wenden. Dazu war es viel zu spät. Außerdem war sie zu schnell. Ohne noch länger über die Situation nach zu denken, sprang sie von dem Besen. Sie schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Durch das reflexartige Abrollen war der Aufschlag zum Glück nicht ganz so hart, wie sie erwartet hatte. Durch ihre linke Hand fuhr ein stechender Schmerz. Der Besen krachte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und zerbrach in tausend kleine Holzsplitter. Arina betrachtete die Reste des Besens. „Vielleicht hätte ich doch einen robusteren nehmen sollen."überlegte sie laut.

Vorsichtig versuchte sich die Hexe auf zu richten. Ihre Beine wackelten etwas. Eine Hand legte sich um ihre Hüfte und half ihr. Die Hexe blickte auf und sah in Harrys grüne Augen. „He, Harry. Mein guter Freund. Wie geht es dir? Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?" „Den Krach, den du gemacht hast, hat man nicht überhören können."meinte Professor Flitwick, der nun ebenfalls neben ihr stand. Erst jetzt bemerkte Arina, dass alle Türen aufgegangen waren. Die Professoren blickten alle streng zu Arina. „Uups. Sorry. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte nicht stören." „Das sagst du jedes Mal."seufzte Professor Flitwick. Er gab Harre einen Wink, der ihm deutete, in die Klasse zurück zu gehen. Mit einen letzten Blick auf Arina folgte der Junge der Anweisung und schloss hinter sich und seinem Professor die Tür. Die anderen Lehrer taten das Gleiche. Allerdings warfen die meisten von ihnen Arina einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Noch nie war Arina so froh gewesen keine Schülerin zu sein. Sie konnte nicht einmal erahnen, wie viel Strafpunkte das Haus Gryffindor sonst bekommen hätte.

Laura trat zu ihrer Freundin. „Arina, du bist wie ein fünfjähriges Kind."Die Angesprochene lächelte. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir die Hand verstaucht."„Dann wäre es das Beste, wenn wir dich in den Krankenflügel bringen."Die Augen der jungen Hexe weiteten sich. „Oh, nein, nein, nein! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ich werde nicht in diesen Flügel gehen." „Warum stellst du dich so an. Es wird doch nicht weh tun." „Krankenhäuser sind böse."Laura verdrehte die Augen. „Außerdem ist es nicht soooo schlimm. Ich brauche lediglich einen Verband."beteuerte Arina. Laura zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst."meinte sie. Es ist deine Hand und nicht meine. Ich werde dich wohl kaum dazu zwingen können in den Krankenflügel zu gehen."Arina grinste triumphierend. „Nein das kannst du nicht."„Aber dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass ich dich von nun an nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen werde."Arina lachte kurz auf. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Mein Leben liegt in deinen Händen."„Du hast heute deine theatralische Phase oder?"„Schlimm?"„Nein. Anstrengend."

Laura brachte Arina in ihr Zimmer. Dort verband sie die Hand ihrer Freundin. Anschließend nahm sie Arina und Baltasar mit in die Bibliothek. „Was sollen wir denn hier machen?"fragte Arina. „Hier gibt es nichts anderes als langweilige Bücher, Staub Spinnweben..."Sie verstummte und blieb stehen. Laura blickte sie an. Die Augen ihrer Freundin waren auf die Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung gerichtet. „Arina, denk nicht einmal daran." „Was denn? Ich mach doch gar nichts."„ Noch nicht. Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass dir verboten wurde, auch nur einen Schritt in diese Abteilung zu tun."„Damals war ich noch ein unwissendes Kind. Heute bin ich schon um einiges reifer."„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."Arina verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. „Du bist heute so was von fies."warf sie ihrer Freundin an den Kopf. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich das mit den Augen nicht zu oft machen. Davon bekommt man Falten." erwiderte Laura. Arina schluckte die Worte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen hinunter. Sie wandte sich um und begann die Bücher, die in den Regalen in ihrer Nähe standen, zu studieren. Madame Pince beobachtete sie dabei einige Momente lang misstrauisch. Doch dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Gruppe von Erstklasslern, die laut mit einander diskutierten.


	7. Erkenntnisse und Diskussionen

Arinas blaue Augen schweiften gelangweilt über die Buchrücken. Doch plötzlich hielt ihr Blick inne und verweilte auf einem Buch. Vorsichtig nahm sie es aus dem Regal. Er war sehr alt. Anscheinend hatten schon mehrer Generationen von Schülern in der Hand gehabt. Arina hatte Angst, dass der brüchige Einband unter ihren Fingern zu Staub zerfallen könnte. Die goldenen Letter auf dem Deckblatt waren abgeblättert. Sanft strich sie über die Einkerbungen. Bücher waren eben doch eine Kostbarkeit. Auch wenn ihr Inhalt langweilig war. Sie schlug die erste Seite auf. Der Titel dieses alten Kunstwerkes lautete „Seltene Heilkräuter und ihre Anwendung". Vorsichtig blätterte sie die ersten Seite durch und überflog den Inhalt. Schließlich setzte sie sich zu Laura an den Tisch. Mit einer Geste ihrer gesunden Hand ließ sie Pergament und eine silber-schwarze Feder erscheinen. Ohne auf den fragenden Blick ihrer beiden Freunde zu achten, studierte sie konzentriert den Inhalt des Buches. Ab und zu machte sie sich Notizen oder zeichnete eine Skizze ab.

Am Abend, als sie in der großen Halle ihre Mahl zu sich genommen hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore. und Stille kehrte ein. Nur das leise Rascheln von einzelnen Buchseiten und das monotone Kratzen einer Feder war zu hören. Laura warf Arina einen „Hör sofort auf damit" – Blick zu. Doch die Hexe war viel zu sehr in das Buch vertieft um auch nur einen winzigen Teil von ihrer Umwelt wahr zu nehmen. Wenn neben ihr ein Vulkan ausgebrochen wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aufgesehen. Laura kannte dieses Verhalten ihrer Freundin nur zu gut. Das letzte Mal war es das Buch „Das Bildnis des Dorian Grays" welches sie so gefesselt hat. Allerdings hatte sie nach der Lektüre die glorreiche Idee gehabt, sich einen eigenen Dorian Gray zu erschaffen. Was heraus kam war eine Katze, die Feuer speite und nicht mehr vom Spiegel wegzubringen war. Laura hoffte, dass es dieses Mal nicht zu so einem Ende kommen würde. Aus diesem Grund bekam Arina auch nicht die Rede des Schuldirektors mit. Als er ihren Namen aussprach, musste Baltasar ihr mit seinem Schwanz auf die verletzt Hand schlagen. „Au!! Sag mal spinnst du? Du bescheuertes Wollknäuel!! Wenn du das noch einmal machst, werde ich dich eigenhändig kastrieren!!" „Arina." „Was!?!" Erst jetzt wurde Arina bewusst, dass die Augen sämtlicher Anwesenden auf sie gerichtet waren. „Arina?" Die Angesprochene sah Dumbledore an. „Ja?" "Du wirst deinen Namen bitte nicht in den Feuerkelch werfen. Du wirst es bitte nicht einmal versuchen." Arina runzelte die Stirn.

Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und meinte nur: „Ist OK." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du den Herrn Direktor verstanden hast?" fragte Laura noch einmal nach. Ihr war das Verhalten ihrer Freundin etwas unheimlich. „Sicher. Name nicht in Feuerkelch werfen. Feuerkelch böse. Wurde von Satan gesandt. Der Erdboden bricht auf und verschlingt mich, wenn ich es tue." Jetzt war sich Laura sicher, dass es Arina war, die neben ihr saß und nicht ein verkleideter Todesser. So eine sarkastische Erwiderung auf eine einfache Frage konnte nur sie geben. Laura beobachtete die Feder ihrer Freundin, welche geschwind über das Papier flog und Zeile um Zeile mit wunderschön geschwungenen Buchstaben füllte. „Was machst du da überhaupt?" fragte Laura die Hexe schließlich. „Schreiben und lesen." „Das sehe ich." „Warum fragst du dann?" „Was schreibst und liest du da?" fragte die blonde junge Frau schließlich etwas genervt. „Ich versuche einen Weg zu finden, Baltasar sein menschliches Aussehen wieder zu geben. Falls er je eines hatte." „Das habe ich gehört." mischte sich der Kater empört ein. „Wie oft willst du es denn noch versuchen?" „So oft bis es klappt." „Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass er sich nicht wieder in einen Drachen verwandelt." „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst. Immerhin sind wir ja jetzt gegen zufällig ausbrechende Feuer versichert." Laura seufzte. Arina blickte ihre Freundin liebevoll an. „Zerbrich dir deinen Kopf nicht über die Dinge, die geschehen könnten. Wichtig sind die Dinge, die dir im hier und jetzt begegnen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. „He, Laura. Ich werde es dieses Mal schaffen. Du wirst sehen." „Dein Optimismus erstaunt mich jedes Mal auf ein Neues. Jeder normale Mensch hätte nach dem zwanzigsten Mal aufgegeben."

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich normal bin?" „Ha!!" rief Baltasar. „Was?" fragte Arina mit etwas genervten Unterton in der Stimme. „Du hast es zugegeben." „Was?" „Das du spinnst." erwiderte der Kater triumphierend. „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich spinne." „Doch, gerade eben. Alle haben es gehört. Ich habe Zeugen." „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich nicht normal bin. Von Spinnen war nie die Rede." „Aber das ist doch das Gleiche." meinte Baltasar. Arina lächelte nur, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Sie wandte sich statt dessen wieder dem Buch zu. „Es ist das Gleiche." beharrte Baltasar. Allerdings klang schon ein unsicherer Ton in seiner Stimme mit. Arina war sich sicher, dass der Kater in der nächsten halben Stunde zu der Überzeugung kommen würde, dass es nicht das Selbe war. Schließlich kannte sie ihn schon lange genug.

„Du willst wohin gehen?" fragte Laura ihre Freundin ungläubig. „In den verbotenen Wald. Was ist so falsch daran, dass du dich schon wieder aufregst?" „Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast: du willst in den **verbotenen** Wald gehen." „Und?" „Es ist verboten!!" „Ach Gottchen, jetzt reg dich wieder ab. Du musst ja nicht mitgehen." „Ich würde nicht einmal mitgehen, wenn du mich auf Knien anflehen würdest." „Schön. Dann kannst du dir ja die Zeit mit Snape vertreiben." „Arina." „Wenn Sex dann nur mit Zipfelmütze." „Arina!" „Was meinst du mit Zipfelmütze?" fragte Baltasar. Arina hob die Augenbrauen. „Ah, verstehe." Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte der Kater: „Hast du auch dieses grausige Bild vor Augen." „Ja." „Blöd." „Mehr als Blöd." „Arina, hör auf mich zu quälen." bat Laura ihre Freundin. „Ich will dich doch nicht quälen. Nichts liegt mir ferner. Immerhin sage ich es dir, wenn es etwas Neues in meinem Leben gibt. „ „Oh, ich bitte dich. Du kannst mir doch nicht noch immer vorhalten, dass ich dir erst ein wenig später erzählt habe, dass ich mit Linoc Grovik zusammen war." „Ein wenig später?! Du hast es mir sechs Monate später gesagt!! Mir! Deiner besten Freundin!!"

„Es waren keine sechs Monate! Es waren fünf Monate und neunundzwanzig Tage!" „Hätte ich dich nicht zwei Tage lang wegen dem Fleck an deinem Hals gelöchert, wären es sechs Monate geworden!" „OK. Gut! Fein!! Es tut mir leid. Wie lange willst du es mir noch vorhalten?!" „Dir ist klar, dass du mit der Frau redest, die Lily immer noch sauer ist, dass sie ihr ihre Haarspange nicht zurückgegeben hat?" fragte Baltasar. „Lily ist seit vierzehn Jahren tot!" rief Laura empört. „Es war meine Lieblingshaarspange." war die schlichte Antwort ihrer Freundin. „Du bist die mit Abstand anstrengendste Person, die mir je begegnet ist." „Ich fasse das einmal als Kompliment auf." meinte Arina.


	8. Im Verbotenen Wald

Laura ließ sich seufzend auf ihr Bett sinken. „Wann hast du vor zu gehen?" fragte sie. Der Ton in ihrer Stimme zeigte, wie ungern sie ihrer Freundin ihren Willen ließ. „Morgen nach dem Frühstück." „Dann verpasst du die erste Aufgabe." „Ist mir egal. Ich muss Baltasar zurück verwandeln. Schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass er sich mit seiner Zunge waschen muss." Sie schauderte bei dieser Vorstellung. Baltasar wollte etwas auf ihr Erschaudern erwidern, fing aber noch rechtzeitig einen warnenden Blick von Laura auf. „Warum bist du auf einmal so wild darauf?" „Ich hatte einen Geistesblitz. Eine neue Idee. Du weißt doch, dass ich erst aufgebe, wenn ich mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand laufe." Auch dieses Mal schaffte es Laura den Kater von seinem Vorhaben, etwas auf die Worte der jungen Frau zu erwidern, abzuhalten. Arina ließ einen alten Lederrucksack auf ihrem Bett erscheinen. Sie begann ihre Sachen, welche sie vorher auf dem Bett gehäuft hatte, einzupacken. Sie stopfte ihre Notizen, eine Flasche mit seltsamen grünen Inhalt, eine Tafel Schokolade und Brote, welche sie vorher in Butterpapier gewickelt hatte, ein. Bis dahin mochte der Kater die Nützlichkeit der Dinge noch verstehen (Der grüne Inhalt der Flasche, gab ihm weiterhin Rätsel auf. Allerdings hatte er beschlossen, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte, was in der Flasche war.)

Aber dann war es aus für sein Verständnis. Neben einer Steinschleuder, einem Beutel, dessen Geruch selbst Tote geweckt hätte, und einer kleinen Armbrust, wanderte noch ein Strauß getrockneter Nelken und ein Unförmiges Bündel in den Rucksack. „Was ist da drinnen?" fragte der Kater. „Betriebsgeheimnis." war die knappe Antwort, welche er erhielt. Laura betrachtete ihre Freundin mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie vertraute Arina und wusste, dass sie schon wusste, was sie tat. Aber gleichzeitig meldete sich auch die leise Stimme in ihrem Inneren, dass Arina zwar wusste, was sie tat, selten aber auch die Konsequenzen bedachte. Erst jetzt fielen ihr die kleinen Veränderungen an ihrer Freundin auf. Ihre Haut war blasser als sonst. Um ihre Augen konnte Laura leichte Schatten erkennen. Aber in Arinas Blick loderte ein Feuer, das sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Diese Tatsache beruhigte sie jedoch nicht. Dieses Feuer war nicht gut. Das letzte Mal hatte sie Sirius fasst den Kopf abgerissen. Laura wusste nun, dass es unumgänglich war, dass Arina in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Das tat sie immer. Schließlich war sie die Königin des Chaos. Und genauso selbstverständlich war es, dass sie diese Schwierigkeiten bewältigte...

„Arina." „Ja?" „Warum bist du noch sauer auf Laura?" Arina, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, den Zweig eines Baumes, der sie nicht durchlassen wollte, kämpfte, wandte sich nun zu ihm um. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Ihr Gesicht war von der Anstrengung gerötet. „Ich bin doch nicht sauer auf Laura." Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln fügte sie hinzu: „Ich bin nur etwas gekränkt." „Versteh ich nicht." Arina ächzte. „Du bist ja auch ein Junge. Oder warst es zumindestens einmal." „Woran du ja überhaupt nicht schuld bist." „Typisch Mann." „Also. Warum ist es bei uns anders." „Laura ist meine beste Freundin. Beste Freundinnen erzählen einander alles. Bei Jungs ist das anders. Die sind froh, wenn der andere ihnen nicht alles erzählt. So müssen sie viel weniger denken." In ihrer Hand erschien nun ein Buschmesser. Blitzschnell wandte sie sich um und zerschnitt die Äste, die ihr den Weg versperrten. „Wie kommst du denn auf den Blödsinn?" fragte Baltasar entrüstet. „Ich habe es mir zusammen gereimt." „Und wer hat dir dabei geholfen diese Erkenntnis zu erlangen." Sie sah ihn an. „Drei Mal darfst du raten." Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens fragte der Kater: „Du hast ihr nie erzählt, dass du mit ihm zusammen warst, oder? Du hast ihr nie gesagt, warum du eine gewisse Liebe für den Astronomieturm entwickelt hast. Oder irre ich mich." „Ich bitte dich. Das war keine Beziehung. Das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens." Der Busch, auf den sie eingehackt hatte, beschloss seinen Widerstand aufzugeben und gab den Weg frei.

Arina strich sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Na also. Das war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?" „Arina?" „Was?" „Das mit dem größten Fehler deines Lebens war doch nicht ernst gemeint, oder?" „Ich meine es ernst." „Lügnerin." Sie sah ihn an. „Ich weiß du Sirius liebst. Und er liebt dich. Ihr gehört zusammen. Wie Tag und Nacht." „Wir gehören zusammen. Das mag sein. Aber der einen würde den anderen töten. So wie die Sonne den Mont tötet, wenn sie aufgeht." „Hühnerkacke." Arina verengte ihre Augen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Sie wandte sich um und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Büsche. Plötzlich merkte die junge Hexe, dass der Kater stehen geblieben war. „Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Arina etwas gereizt. „Hast du das nicht gehört?" „Was?" „Dieses Geräusch." „Äh...Nö." Bevor der Kater dazu kam Arina zu sagen, was er vernommen hatte, trat ein Zentaur aus dem Gebüsch vor ihnen. Er hatte weißblondes Haar und strahlend blaue Augen. Arinas Antlitz hellte sich auf. „Firenze!" rief sie freudig und fiel dem überraschten Wesen um den Hals. „Ich freu mich wahnsinnig dich zu sehen." Firenze lächelte. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus den Arme der Hexe. „Arina, was machst du hier? Dies ist kein Ort für dich." „So ein Quatsch. Ich bin die einzige, die beschließt, welcher Ort ein Ort für mich ist und welcher nicht. Außerdem muss ich Baltasar helfen."

„Dann werde ich dich nicht dazu bewegen können, dein Vorhaben aufzugeben?" „Nein." Firenze blickte sich um. „Sei vorsichtig. Unheil liegt in der Luft." „Das Einzige was hier in der Luft liegt, ist der Geruch nach Schweißfüßen und ich will auf gar keinen Fall herausfinden, woher er kommt." Firenze lächelte sanft. Dann verschwand er so lautlos, wie er erschienen war. „Wenn er nicht den Hintern eines Pferdes hätte, würde ich ihn um ein Date bitten." meinte Arina. „Aber klar doch." meinte Baltasar sarkastisch. „Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen." „Sirius hat dich auf Knie angefleht, nur damit er einmal mit dir ausgehen konnte." „Hat ihm nicht geschadet." „Lily hat James nicht den Knien herum kriechen lassen. Und sie hat ihn geheiratet, war glücklich und gebar ein Kind." „Und jetzt ist sie tot." „Du bist kalt." „Ich will nicht darüber reden." „Er liebt dich noch immer." „Mir egal." „Du liebst ihn auch noch." „Du liebst ihn auch noch." äffte Arina den Kater nach. Unter einem Schwall von Flüchen in Sprachen, die Baltasar nicht kannte, schlug Arina sich ihren Weg durch das Gehölz des Verbotenen Waldes.


	9. Baltasars Verwandlung

Nachdem sei eine weitere Stunde durch den verbotenen Wald gewandert waren, fanden sie das unscheinbare Kraut mit den hellblauen Blättern, deren Ränder rosa zwischen dem dunklen Grass aufblitzten. „Ich bin ja so was von gut." meinte Arina. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah selbstgefällig auf die Pflanze herab „Aber natürlich. Ich werde dich für den Nobelpreis für das „Wiederfinden von verschollenen Pflanzen" vorschlagen." meinte Baltasar. „Du kannst ja so was von gemein sein." meinte sie schmollend. Sie stellte den Rucksack auf den feuchten Waldboden. „Du solltest aufpassen, wo du ihn hin stellst. Wer weiß, welches Tier hier schon vor uns war." „Du bist widerlich, Baltasar." Sie fing an in dem Sack herum zukramen. „Wenn du Ordnung halten würdest, würdest du deine Sachen schneller finden." meinte der Kater. Er hatte sich auf einer großen Wurzeln gegenüber der Hexe nieder gelassen. „Und wenn du die Finger von meinen Sachen lassen würdest, wärst du jetzt keine Katze." Baltasar schwieg. Arina seufzte. „Wenn ich ein Tagebuch führen würde, hättest du es sicherlich schon verschlungen." murmelte sie. Sie holte ihre Notizen und den seltsamen kleinen Beutel hervor. Sie betrachtete das Gekritzel auf den Blättern. „Ich kann deine Schrift nicht lesen." meinte Baltasar. Arina sah auf. „Was?" „Ich kann deine Schrift nicht lesen. Somit kann ich auch nicht dein Tagebuch lesen." Arina lächelt. „Das ist gut zu wissen." meinte sie. Die Hexe öffnete den Beuteln und gab eine Blüte der Pflanze hinein. Ein Zischen war zu hören. „Soll das so klingen?" fragte Baltasar skeptisch nach. „Keine Ahnung. Ist das erste Mal, dass ich so was mache. Aber in den Filmen zischt es immer." „Aber Filme sind nicht real." „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Arina, hör auf zu träumen! Filme sind nicht real und jetzt widme dich wieder dem Beutel. Am Ende kommt da noch was raus, was besser drin geblieben wäre." „´ne Maus?" „Sehr witzig." Arina lächelte und blickte auf den Beutel. Blau-graue Schaden stiegen aus ihm heraus." Sie hüllten den Kater ein. In seinen grünen Augen erschien ein Funken Angst. „Weißt du auch wirklich, was du tust?" fragt er ängstlich. „Findest du nicht, dass es zu spät ist zu zweifeln?" Baltasar schluckte und schloss seine Augen. „Wenn ich sterbe, werde ich dich als Geist heimsuchen!" meinte er. Arinas Lachen drang an sein Gehör. Dann hörte er sie einen Zauberspruch sprechen: „Was gewesen sei vorbei. Nun gebe ich dich aus meinem Zauber frei." Stille. Der strenge Geruch der Kräuter hing schwer in der Luft. „Baltasar?" „Ja?" „Lebst du noch?" „Ich glaube schon." „Bist du nackt?" „Warum sollte ich nackt sein?" „Weil die Leute in den Filmen meistens nackt sind, wenn sie zurück verwandelt sind." „Ich fühle keinen kühlen Lufthauch, wenn du das meinst." „Bist du ein Mensch?" „Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir?" „Ich kann nicht. Ich hab die Augen zu." „Dann mach sie auf." „Mach du sie doch auf." „Warum ich?" „Willst du, dass ich dich nackt sehe?" „Nein." „Dann mach die Augen auf und sag mir, ob es funktioniert hat oder nicht."

Baltasar öffnete die Augen. Er blickte an sich herab. Er war wieder ein Mensch! „Arina, es hat funktioniert." meinte er. „Bist du nackt?" „Nee." Nun öffnete auch Arina ihre Augen und sah ihren Freund an. Allerdings machte sie es professioneller als Baltasar. Zuerst öffnete sie das rechte und dann das linke Auge. Ein Freudenschrei löste sich aus ihrer Kehle. Sie ließ den Beutel fallen und schlang die Arme um Baltasars Hals. „Du bist ein Mensch! Ich habe es geschafft! Und du bist nicht nackt!" „Aber so gut wie?" meinte Baltasar als Arina sich von ihm gelöst hatte und er seine Kleidung betrachten konnte. Er trug noch immer seine Schuluniform. Sie war zerrissen und etwas zu klein. Was ihm jedoch am meisten verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass er genau wie Laura und Arina in dem Körper eines Zwanzigjährigen steckte.

„Arina." „Ja." „Riechst du das auch?" fragte er seine Freundin. Die junge Hexe zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. „Riecht komisch. Meinst du es hat sich irgendjemand nicht beherrschen können?" „Ne. Ich bezweifle, dass das so was ist." „Was kann es denn dann sein." „Keine Ahnung. Du bist die Superhexe, nicht ich." „Dein Sarkasmus ist nicht angebracht." Arinas Blick schweifte über den Beutel. „Ups." meinte sie. „Wieso ups?" fragte Baltasar. Seine Augen folgten den ihren. „Ups." meinte nun auch er, als er erkannte, was Arina meinte. Aus dem Beutel stiegen rote Funken hervor. Diese vereinigten sich zu einem großen Monster. „Erinnert dich das auch an den Balrog aus „Der Herr der Ringe" ?" fragte Arina Baltasar. „Ich hab das Buch nie gelesen." „Schade. Solltest du." „Was haben die im Buch gemacht?" „Sie sind gelaufen." „Klingt vernünftig. Sollten wir auch tun." „Ja. Sollten wir." Sie wandten sich um und liefen weg. Das Monster brüllte. Die Bäume in der näheren Umgebung der Kreatur verbrannten.

„Wo laufen wir hin!" fragte Baltasar seine Freundin. „Wir müssen zum See!" Baltasar kam nicht mehr dazu sein Zweifel an dem Plan der Hexe zu äußern, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, erstens Arina im Auge zu behalten und zweitens durch die Äste des Gebüsches zu brechen. Ihm kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er das Ende des Waldes erblickte. Die ganze Zeit über spürte er die Hitze des Monsters auf seinem Rücken. Arina brach durch das Gebüsch am Waldrand. Sie sah sich kurz um. Baltasar war dicht hinter ihr. Sie rannte auf den See, um den eine große Anzahl von Tribünen aufgebaut worden waren, zu. „Ins Wasser !" rief Arina Baltasar zu. Ohne auf dessen Antwort zu waren, nahm sie Kurs auf den See. Die Zuschauer schienen recht überrascht zu sein, als die beiden auf das Wasser zu liefen. Arina achtete nicht darauf. Auch von Harry, der gerade aus dem See kam, nahm sie keine Notiz. Sie lief zwei Schritte ins Wasser zu. Dann blieb sie stehen und wandte sie sich um. Baltasar stand neben ihr. Als er jedoch die Umrisse des Balrogs sah, wechselte er seine Position und versteckte sich hinter Arina.


End file.
